Going home
by Luner Midnight
Summary: After moving back to the home town her parents lived in Kyoko's life is getting heated up. Ichiro asks her out and Sasuke doesn't like it. Kyo and Tohru don't even know yet. And will Tomoya be ok? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Going Home**

**Ok so I just got done reading Fruits Basket and a thought came into my head so I thought I write it and see what you readers thought of it. **

Seventeen years had passed. Kyo and I hadn't seen everyone sense the day we left. We would call and talk with friends but the only person we ever saw was Kazuma. He would come just to see the grandchildren.

Kyo and I have three children. Ferternal twins Kyoko and Sota are both sixteen, and their little brother Tamoya is eleven. Kazuma loves seeing them and always likes to go home and brag about how great they were. How proud he is that all three of them excedded in marcial arts.

"Tohru come here a sec would ya?" Kyo hallord it kind of made me mad I had just put Tamoya to sleep. But I went to him and found him in his study.

"What is it?" I asked and I walked so I could stand right by his side. He grabed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him and smiled then I wraped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Oh we have been invited to the main house." Kyo said calmly. I looked at him and just stared.

"What for? Is Akito ok is anyone hurt or anything?" I was starting to worry a bit. Kyo smiled then laughed. He found it funny when I made these faces. "Well?" I cried.

"No, no one is hurt or sick. Akito just wants us to visit her thats all." Kyo said calmly and happy.

"When?" Was all that came to my mind to ask. "She would like us there in a week. An from the sounds of it everyone is invited." That made me so happy to be able to see all of them again.

We had lived by ourselves for two months before we got married and then the next month we found that I was me and Kyo left we didn't plan on starting a family so soon but in the end it happened. I am glad it happened this way.

"So we tell the kids and then get ready. We can get there a couple days early to see Kazuma." I said as I was getting up to go to the kitchen to make some tea. Kyo followed me without hesitation.

He was right behind me while making tea. "I think that is a great idea. Both the kids and him will love it." Kyo wispered in my ear.

I turned around to kiss him on the lips as he had me in enbrace. "Mommy." Tamoya cried. We both turn to see him in tears. Kyo goes and picks him up.

"What's wrong buddy?" Kyo asked. "I had a bad dream, and I am afraid to go back to sleep." Kyo looked at Tamoya and smiled. He took him up stairs and they did the normal nothing is under the bed, nothing in the closet, and they laid down together until Tamoya fell asleep again.

Kyo got up and came to the door where I was standing. He loved his children, and they love him. They know of the old family curse and is amazed by how their father was able to over come it and have it lifted. They thought that he is the greatest thing in the world.

"So normal as usual?" I asked. He looked and smiled at me.

"Of course. Now where were we?" He asked with that smile of lust. I smiled back.

We went to our bedroom and finished what we wanted to start in the kitchen. Even after seventeen years of being together Kyo's hands were soft and gentle touching places that only he can touch and giving me the pleasure that I love getting from him. Our night was very productive.

The next morning we sat at the table to eat breakfest and then Kyo told the children.

"Wait Dad your saying that we get to go see Grandpa for once and nothim seeing us?" Sota was so shocked this was something different for all of them.

"When do we get to leave?" Tamoya asked. He loved seeing Kazuma. I think it is because he loves to spoil Tamoya a lot.

"Well we were thinking in about two or three days." I told them. They seemed very happy about this.

They wanted more then anything to go see their Grandpa. Sometimes I think he put Kyo to shame at being loved by them.

"Kyoko you haven't eaten much, are you ok?" I asked her even though I knew the answer. When it comes to their Grandpa she is either no interested with what they are doing or she is left out.

"I am fine don't worry about me mom." She said with a smile I knew to well. Out of all three of them Kyoko got my my smile and my personalitty of being to kind and not wanting others to worry about her.

I smiled back at her and even Kyo knew what upset her. I stood up to put the dishes in the sink. He followed behind me. "Sense when did she not like seeing her grandfather?" He asked me.

I turn to look him in the eye. "Sense he decided that even though she's a girl, she might like everything the boys do." I told him. He had no clue cause Kyoko was crying about in her room. "Kyo he isn't use to a girl in his life. He is use to boys and if it does include a girl then it was Kagura and she was so latched onto you that he didn't think anything of it." I said while washing the dishes. Kyo didn't think anything of it cause Kyoko was always so quite about how she felt. She tried to hide her feelings about a lot of different things.

"So what does she like and what she doesn't like?" He asked me as if he wanted to get closer to her. He had a look on his face that said I failed as a father. Kyo dais he was never going to be the man that was never in his life.

"Your best bet is to go ask her what she wants to do and what she feels." I told him so he wouldn't feel guilty. I knew for a fact he was not that man that blamed him for everything.

Kyo took in what I told him and walked into the dinning room. I stayed in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. About ten minutes later Sota came to help me.

"Hey mom?" He called for me. I tunr to look him. "Yes?" I replied. "Why do we have to do what Kyoko wants I want to go to that awesome place Grandpa and Dad have told us so much about. Not go to a stupid beach." Sota said with anger. He didn't like it that Kyoko had a opinion.

"Because she is your sister and that was your Father's choice to ask her. Besides we will be there for a while so we get to do what all three of you want." I told him with a smile. Sota wasn't fond of the fact that him and Kyoko were the same age and for a long time shared everything.

Sota gave up and finally sighed. He knew he could not argue with either me or Kyo. He smiled and finished drying the wet dishes.

**Two Day's Later**

"Are we ready?" I asked all of them. They told me yes and that was it Kyo was driving and then we were off.

The drive took most of the day better then a train it would take all day and most of the night before we made it to Kazuma's.

"So Grandpa owns a dojo right?" Sota asked with excitement in his voice. "Yes he does and if your good then I might see if he will let you see it." Kyo told him. He knew Sota wanted to see it ever sense he found out that Kazuma had a dojo and that he owned it.

We arrived to Kazuma's but when we got there we didn't expect to see anyone there. We got out and Kyo told me to go get Kazuma to help with something that he need him for. I nodded and walked to the door.

Tomoda was standing outside of it when I got there. "Umm...Tomoda what are you doing?" I asked him a little concerned. Tomoda tunred to look at me then turn backed then turn back to see if he saw was the right person.

"Oh uhh..miss oh I mean Mrs. Sohma. Sorry I didn't realize it was you. Pleaseforgiveme." Tomoda said very quickly almost to where if he wasn't right next to me I wouldn't know what he would be saying.

"I do but umm... what is going on Tomoda?" I asked yet again. He looked at me and then nodded.

"Right well Kazuma is talking to umm... well it's umm... Kyo's real father they are having a fight." Tomoda said. He had a worried look. I ran back to Kyo and told him he told me to keep the kids here by the car.

"Kazuma you and I both know he needs to be locked up. Akito has gone crazy for what she did she should be locked up as well." Kyo's father yelled.

"Mom who is the nut?" Sota said rather loudly. By this point Kyo is at the door and the two men came around from the back.

"Kazuma is this how you raise your students?" He asked in fury. Kazuma laughed and smiled. "No but that is how "my" son raises his children." Kazuma was always proud to call Kyo his son no matter what.

"Are you telling me that, that monster had children. You have to be out of your mind." Kyo's father laughed.

"Do you have a problem with our father?" Kyoko asked. She never liked it when people called her and her father weird. Sota and Tamayo look like me and Kyoko looks like Kyo.

"Yes I do little girl. Did your Father ever tell you he killed his own Mother?" He asked with smell of beer on his breathe.

"My Father told me that my Grandmother had a mental break down. And that you are a nut no matter what you say." Kyoko said with a sweet and scary voice. I have wondered if the curse could still be and just go to our children or if it was just something she has seen her father do to manytimes.

"Why you little brat." He tried to take swing but Kyoko dodge it. She was the one to get the black belt before Sota. She had an advatage she was smaller then most of her opponets. He looked up at her and saw that she had dodged his blow. Sota looked amazed by his sister. By the time he went to throw the next blow Kyo had arrived and was able to stop his father from making a direct point on Kyoko.

"I suggest you leave and never look or speak to my daughter or any of my family." Kyo said with a little anger but he was trying to keep his cool infront of the children. His father looked at him and then he ran he felt scared if him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Placement**

**I hope this story is something that everyone is liking so far. I have just reacently started liking Fruits Basket. I am more then glad to take any suggestions that any of you have and reviews are welcome.**

After the accident with Kyo's father Kazuma welcomed us with open arms and was very pround of Kyoko. He has always be proud of her for being a black belt before her brothers and for being a girl that loves marcial arts.

"Well Koyko for someone who is quite all the time you do know how to voice your opinion very loudly." Kazuma told her in a proud voice. Kyoko wasn't all that excited about it. That man blamed her father for a her grandmothers death.

"Grandpa it isn't something to be proud of. That man was drunk he didn't know what he was doing. I bet he wont remember what happened today." Kyoko said while looking at her food. Then the door bell rang.

Kazuma looked towards the doors. "I wonder who that could be. I am not expecting anyone today and I have no classes." Kazuma said as Shigure walked in.

"Well who do we have here? Kazuma keeping Tohru all to yourself that's not fair. You get too see her all the time I don't." Shigure complained. "I mean real..." Kyo slaped him upside the head. "Shut the hell up you pervert. What gives you the right to talk to her like that you basterd?" Kyo yelled just like when we lived with him.

"Dad you know you shouldn't be mean to people. It's just not right." Tomoya said nicely. Kyo turned to look at him. Then said to Tomoya. "It's ok he has no importance to anyone." Kyo said still angry at Shigure.

Just then a young girl come through the door. "Uncle Kazuma!" She yelled at him when she saw him. She ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms. "Uncle Kazuma what are you doing tomorrow?" The young girl asked. She looked like Shigure but had a feeling that she could turn and be a different person in a second just like Akito.

"Tomorrow I will be with my grandchildren. Why do you ask?" Kazuma said sweetly. The little girl smiled and then started to talk even more. "Cause Mommy and Daddy will be at the house doing something very boring and I don't want to be there." She said like it was something that should be know.

"An just like us she hates to be envoloved with something so boring she came to someone that will be doing something somewhat fun." Said a boy aroud Kyoko and Sota's age. "Dad you should really learn to keep your mouth shut if mom hits you for looking at another woman don't you think a man would also do the same for his wife?" The boy said as if he came just to keep his father in line.

"Oh sorry for my Father he never learned to keep things to himself. My name is Saskue Sohma." He said very politely this gave me the impression that he was here for Akito but was like his Father.

"Saskue how can you be so mean to me? Me your Father of all people. So cruel yes that is what you are." Shigure said while crying.

Saskue rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Dad really I can't see why mom puts up with you its not like you are all there to start with." He said not very kind at all like it was a shame to have him for a father.

"Hey I wouldn't say you had the greatest Dad in the world." Kyo said as he looked at Shigure in the eye and then Shigure looked sad. "But you don't have the worst Dad either be greatful for him. He paid for my meals and gave me a roof over my head for most of my highschool life." Kyo said to the boy who looked at his father.

"Wait Dad are you telling me this is the Shigure Sohma that wrote all those novels?" Kyoko was a bit of a book warm and she made it a goal to read all of the Shigure Sohma book's. When Sasuke looked at her he had no clue what she was talking about.

"What books are you talking about. So you have the wrong guy. My Father write something. He runs everytime my Mom ask's him to watch my baby sister." Sasuke said bluntly.

Shigure stood up and then smiled. "Oh I thought I mentioned that I did write a could of novels in my youth." He said with smile that said he was very proud that he could brag. Kyo looked at him then turned his back. "Yeah but always gave your editor a hard time, almost drove her to suiside didn't you?" Kyo made it a point to make him look bad.

"Why Kyo? Why are you so mean to me?" Shigure asked while hugging Kyo's leg. "GET OFF!" Kyo yelled ready to hit him again if he didn't move. Shigure got off of him and stated talking to himself. "I just don't get it. He's the same even after highschool. Yuki too I just don't understand young people nowa days."

"Dad please stop you are making me look bad." Sasuke told him. Shigure looked at his son then smiled.

"So you say you have read my books?" He asked Kyoko. She smiled then nodded. "Well that is very interesting. Tell me who told you about my books?" He asked while lighting a ciggaret.

Kyoko looked at him. "No one sir. I found one of them and then I loved reading your work and when my mom saw what I was reading she told me who you were." She said while looking down. She was never good at facing others.

Shigure noticed this and had a look on his face. "Well that is very interesting a Sohma reading something another Sohma wrote not even realizing it." Shigure flicked his ashes in the ashtray. "Well we best be going now children, don't want your Mother to worry." Shigure said as he was walking out the door. "Oh Kyo, Tohru don't forget in two days the banquet are your children coming?" He turned and asked Kyo and I.

Kyo didn't answer he just assumened it was only us two that were coming. Kyo isn't all that fond of the children knowing the curse. "Yes they will be coming." I said trying to get Shigure out of Kyo's sight and quick. "Well that's good Akito wants to meet all the children." He smiled and left with his little girl in toe.

But Sasuke stayed behind. "So Uncle Kazuma are we going to practice or are you going to make me go home and put up with that man?" He asked begging that he can train and not go home to Shigure.

Kazuma looked like he would love to help him train but then again he wanted to stay with us and see us. Kazuma was torn between his love of family and love of martial arts.

Sota saw that he was having a hard time. "Hey Grandpa if you already promised him you guys could train then train we don't have a problem with it." Sota of course always spoke for others and it was always these statement that got him a slap upside the head from Kyo. "Don't speak for others." Kyo yelled at him. All the while Kazuma was wispereing to Kyoko something.

Kyoko stood. "If you want I can help you train." She said in her I am sweet voice. Sasuke loooked at her then laughed. "Sorry but umm...well you see I am really close to getting my black belt so I don't want to hurt you." He smiled a smile that says I have no control and I really want to take anger out on a guy.

"Sasuke she is working on getting stronger let her help you." Kazuma told him. Saskue lost his smile and told Kyoko to follow him. Kyo didn't like that his sixteen year old was in another room in a diiferent building n with a boy alone but he also knew that Kyoko would be able to put him in his place.

**In the dojo**

We walked into the room of the dojo. Sasuke looked at me like I was a fresh peice of meat. But what he didn't know is that I was already a black belt and I was suppose to put him in his place. That's what Grandpa wants me to do. Anyone that has an ego that big and it needs to be lowered.

"Ok so I really need to work hard so I need you to come at me and try to land a blow on me right here." Sasuke said pointing at his shoulder. I looked at him like I have no clue but on the inside I wanted to scream I can kick your ass but I was doing this for Grandpa and Akito's sake not mine.

I did as Sasuke told me I went straight to his shoulder. This told me that he was not very bright when it came to moves to work on. If you are close to becoming a black belt then he should be way past this. So this means he is toying with me.

Grandpa told me to understand and learn more about what type of person he is. And then when I got all the infomation I need then I would be able to strike and put him in his place. Learning about him took me all but about ten minutes.

After ten minutes of this attitude from him I decided to just pull my best move on him. The X-burner a movie that can knock him on his ass so quick he wouldn't know what hit him. All I had to do was to position my hands just right. Luckly for me as I went for the blow he trunrned and that I landed my blow. It took him for a ride.

He was laying on his back. I walked over to see if I had gone over board with my own stregnth. I stretched my hand out to help him. He looked at me and then rejected my hand and got up on his own. Sasuke looked at me.

"What is your belt?" He asked angry. I looked at him and then I decided to walk away. I didn't take this from my brother I was not going to take it from a guy I just met. As I walked away he ran after me.

"Hey I asked you a question and when I do I expect and answer." He grab my shoulder and turned me around. I loked him in the eye. "You don't demand anything from me and you sure as hell don't camand me to do a thing." I said with a calm voice and that is when I walked out the door and went back to Grandpa's.

**Back at Kazuma's**

"Well how did it go?" Kazuma asked at I walked through the door. I looked at him and then walked to the bathroom and washed up.

As I looked in the mirrior I saw something on my neck. As I removed my top layered shirt I saw the mark of a fresh bruise. I knew of Dad saw this that it would be the end. I grab my make up bag and covered it up.

I walked out of the bathroom just as soon as dinner was ready. I sat at the table and even here at Grandpa's mom cooks.

"So how was your little sparing match?" Sota asked. I looked at him like this was an unwelcomed topic. Mom must have seen how I felt cause she told Sota to change the topic.

After dinner I was so welcomed to the bed that Grandpa gave me while we visited. The next day was the day we would go to the beach. I was so looking forward to it. That was until Dad met someone that he didn't seem to like.

**Well second chapter is done. Let me know what ya think. If you have suggestions please feel free to tell me, I am open to them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to where we met**

**So I was very proud of my second for the reviews. And I would like to thank my friends that have helped me with martial arts moves and help me be inspired. Also I don't have spell chack so some words may be spelled wrong sorry in advance and I will try my best to spell words right thanks you!**

The next morning Mom was so happy to wake me up and then she reminded me that we were going to the beach.

When we got to the beach I loved how the smell of the sea and the nice heat that came with the sun. But sure enough my good mood was bound end when a man that seemed the same age as both my Mother and my Father came up and called my Father a stupid cat that did it for me.

As I walked away from the people that call themselves my family. Then I looked up the the mountains I saw a house the house I seen so many times in pictures that my parents lived in when they were kids and if I stand correct the man that came up to my parents is Yuki the one that once possesed the rat of the zodiac.

But I didn't care I was more interested in getting sun more then anything. I walked to a place that seemed to be very quite which is what I like the most. I laid my towel down and laid on my stomach and read yet another novel by Shigure.

"You know those books aren't that good? I mean why read something that was before your time?" Sasuke asked as he blocked my sun. "Wow you need to have some guidence don't you?" He said in a I am so much better then you tone.

"Tell me Sasuke is me not kicking you ass once not good enough?" I asked in a voice that sounded like I was a innocent girl.

"You got lucky but what are the chances of you doing it again?" Sasuke asked with a nice smile. I looked at him. Then smiled at him and then I got up stood right in front of him. It seemed he lost his train of thought.

I knew I would have his undifided attention. I got lucky an got a body with nice curves and I didn't help his cause by wearing a two peice that showed more then most guys could handle. Sad I know using my girlish body but Sasuke would learn that even a girl like me could beat him. His eye sight must have caught something but luckily for me I like to cross my arms.

"Excuse me do you mind I only get one day here at the beach and I would like it to be me plu sun plus a book minus you and you know what that equals? Me time so get lost." I told him while sitting down on my towel and opening my book.

I didn't see Sasuke walk away but I saw his shadow leave and didn't feel his eyes on my body which was good for me. I really hate him always thinking he was better then anyone else. People like that really need a reality check.

"Oh there you are. We have been looking for you. When did you come here?" I asked Kyoko. I noticed that she wasn't with us when Yuki and Kyo started to talk and the boys had no idea where she had gone.

Kyoko looked up at me. "How long have we been here?" She asked. I looked at my watch and saw that four hours had passed. I look up and Kyoko was folding her towel and picked up her book. "We have been here for four hours. Hope you didn't get sunburned." I said and I took her towel and her book and we walked to the car together.

"So Kyoko you wanted to come to the beach but you didn't want to get in the water come one." Sota said. Kyoko got in the car. "Sota keep your mouth shut." Kyo told him. Sota looked at Kyo then he looked at Kyoko. "Sorry sis." He said then he too climed in the car.

We were heading back to Kazuma's when my cell rang. I looked at the caller id. "Hey Kyo do you know this number?" I asked. Kyo glanced over and looked at the number. He shock his head. I then answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Seconds ticked by then came a voice. "Oh hello Tohru you need to come to the old house right away. Don't ask any question's just do it." The call came to an end. That voice I know it from somewhere but where I don't know.

"Kyo lets go and see the house before we go to Kazuma's." I looked at him as I told him. He looked at me then he turn the van around. It took us about ten minutes to get there.

We got out of the van and here would stood and we were back to where we first met.

**So I know this ending is sort of predicatble but I am tryin to make it a good story. I think I am on the right track if not could ya let me know. Pointers are always welcome too. If ya have request please review it or if ya want to you can message me I have no problems with that either. So please review and keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going through the Past**

**So how was chapter three? I thought it was very good. But the reviews tell the truth so the more I get the more I will feel better. Ok so here is chapter four! Oh just so ya'll know I want to introduce like four of the Zodiac characters before the reunion.**

It was like going to the past. Seeing the old house. It was very nice. I missed the house and the people who took care of me in that house. I looked at Kyo and then the children got out. We all walked to the front door and before we could open it he jumped out and gave me a hug.

"Momiji!" I yelled. I was so happy to see him. He use to be one of the smallest of the zodiac members. But over the years of knowing him he had grown to be taller then me. 

Momiji smile and then grabed me in a huge hug. It had been to long sense I had seen him. Talking over the phone was not good enough. Momiji being one of my closest friends it was hard to leave.

"Oh he Kyo! How are you?" Momiji asked after giving me my hug. Kyo looked at Momiji and then had a look of anger. Kyo was never a big fan of Momiji and his cuddiling and hugging with me all the time.

"Why you little brat! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kyo was in anger and he wasz not happy with Momiji.

Kyo was very angry and started giving Momiji a nuckle rub. "Ow, Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji cried.

I looked at them and then I saw the kids watching. They were amazed that their Father could be so childish. They have never seen Kyo act like that, I think Kyoko was the most intriged by his behavior.

"Dad when did you act like a kid?" Sota asked he was interested as to why his father had to be so weird. Kyo looked up from picking on Momiji and saw that all his children staring at him. He stood up straight and then looked at Momiji.

"Oh this is normal for us. We have been like this sense we were kids and never had changed really." He said and smiled at the kids. They looked at him and then they were really happy to know that their father was so imature.

"Momiji why did you call me to come here and see you?" I asked I wanted to know what was so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow. Momiji looked up after looking at the children. He stood up and smiled.

"Oh yeah. Well I wanted to tell you that this house is going to be misses." Momiji said and then he turned to looked at the dining room that we ate at and talked at all the time. Me and Kyo looked at him.

Kyo was the first to speak. "What do you mean missed?" I was wondering that myself.

Momiji turned to look us and then he sighed. "No one will live here so they have to tear it down. Sad really so many memories made here and that will go with the house when they tear it down." He looked down at the floor.

"What? No they can't do that. I mean not here, not what has happened here." I was working hard not to cry. This was one of my homes one I never lost. One that has always welcomed me here.

I remember coming here. How Yuki and Shigure found me living in a tent on their land. This was the place where they told me I could stay with them for as long as I wanted. They welcomed me back with open arms when I left to go back to my Grandfathers.

On the way home from meeting Momiji I was thinking of the life we had there and that was something that would be horrible if that house were to come down to the ground. Kyo looked at me and then took my hand.

"Hey Mom, Dad?" Sota asked for our attention. "Yes, Sota?" I asked for both me and Kyo.

Sota looked at Kyoko and she looked at him. They seemed to have been having one of their conversations as twins where they never have to talk and only they know what they are saying.

"Well we were wondering if we could move in there. We saw how much that house meant to you and we don't want you to lose something that is from the past." Kyoko said. She saw how we felt about the house. I hid the tears but not the smile that my children brought to my face.

"That is very sweet but you three have friends to worry about." Kyo said. It hurt him to say it. He could never take the children away from the home that they have know their whole life.

"But Dad we can make new friends. We have all talked it through. Family is important so please do this. We also want to be closer to Grandafather." Kyoko said and she had determination in her face.

Kyo sighed. She was like him sometimes. She hated it when others worried about her but when it came to attitude I would sometimes think that she put Kyo to shame. He smiled and he squeezed my hand tighter. "Well what do you think?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled. He knew I loved that house.

"So let me guess you have it thought through already?" He asked Kyoko his smart daughter that thinks to much.

"What makes you think that?" She asked. While her brothers were laughing. "Cause I know you Kyoko." He said with a smile.

"So is that a yes Dad?" Tomoya asked. Kyo chuckled and then nodded. Then he looked and smiled at me.

We were going back to the past. The past to where we met and were we fell in love and can now rasie our children and be with those we love. Home, I can't wait.

**Ok, thanks for the reviews again. They help me write this story and the more I re-read and watch the show it helps me get into the characters mind and understand them better. Thanks! Also it might be a while before I update again. So please do not be to angry. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruined Anniversary **

**Ok this is Chapter five! So happy. I was looking trough my reviews for what little salection of stories I wrote and and the two big hits only have nine reviews. So it kind of bugs me cause I want the last review. So if I make it to nine review on this story will someone be kind and give me the last review to make ten? Please and thank you.**

**Also I would like to thank those who have reviewed on this story and hope that I understand what you say and give you readers what you want. Thanks! :)**

Today was the day of the party. Akito wants to meet us and wants to see our parents. I woke up ten minutes before my alarm clock is set to go off. Me time ten minutes to myself before I have to face my family.

I didn't think it was bad that we had to go see our relatives but when I was told it was an all day thing that was when I started to dislike Akito. Not only is she the mother of that jerk Sasuke but she is also making it to where we have to stay all day at the main house. Of all days, why today?

My alarm went off and I got out of bed and then got dresses. My mornings were borning and soon the whole day was to be like that. I went down stairs family breakfest.

"Morning Mom." I said as I walked into the kitchen to help her cook.

As I walked to the frigerater I became very awear someone was in the room with us. I grabed the milk and then went to the cabinet and grabed a class then filled it. I drank half my glass of milk before I truned to face the person.

"Is there some reason as to why you wont leave me alone?" I asked as Sasuke walked over to my Mother with bowles and plates.

"Kyoko be nice to our guest. He has been sweet and got here early to help me cook." Mom told me. I was disgusted with him even more.

"Good morning to you too Kyoko. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone not until he got revenge for what happened in the dojo. He smiled and then truned his attention to my Mother.

"Here you go Mrs. Sohma. Is there anything else I can help you with?" He said as he smiled at me. That smile made me want to punch him even harder.

"No Sasuke, thank you though." Mom said kindly. She knew I didn't like him so she was trying her best to get rid of him.

Sasuke looked at me and then smiled at my Mother. "Well thank you for letting me help you. Well I better go wake you Master. He told me to come over and entertain you all until this afternoon." He said as he walked out the room he winked at me.

"Mom do I have to go tonight? I mean it's not like I wont be able to meet them any other time. I mean we are moving here." I said. I could handle a lot of people but Sasuke was not one of them.

"Sweetheart I know that you and Sasuke don't get along but you have to try your best and work out your differences." She told me and she tried to make me feel like it was my idea. I hated how she did that.

I walked out and bumped into my Dad. "Morning Dad." I said and walked off. I went back to my room.

I sat on the bed for a little while then I decided to get out my sketch book. I started to draw the house that we are going to move in. I started to draw how I wanted my room and then after a while I started to draw little things like sea shells and sea animals.

"Those are very good." I didn't trun around. I knew Sasuke had been watching me for over five minutes.

"Can I ask you why you make it your personal job to bug the hell out of me?" I asked him as I kept drawng. He leaned over my shoulder and watched me draw.

"Cause after you kicked my ass I got a little angry and decided the best way to get on your nerves was to to be your personal pain in the ass." He said in my ear and then walked out. "Oh time to eat we leave in about two hours so be ready." He walked out of the room after that.

I put away my sketch book and walked down staires to eat. When it was time to leave we all started to walk to the main house. Dad heted the thought of driving and we could handle the little walk.

We arrived at the main house. It was huge, Mom showed us from the main house down the street was all Sohma land along with the other house in the mountian. I thought that we would wait for someone to let us in but Sasuke didn't wait.

"Why we have all these people living here and no one stays at the front door all the time makes no sesne. I mean I understand they are here to keep in eye on my Grandmother but other then that I don't see the point in them." He said as he looked at my Father. So his game was to win over my parents and my brothers is it? Well I wont let that happen.

"Sasuke there you are. Mom and Dad were wondering where you were." Said a girl that looked to be a year younger then me and Sota. "Oh, hello. Sorry to be so rude. My name is Sana." She said with a graceful bow. She then turned to look at Sasuke.

"Oh Sana we were headed that way. So Mom and Dad don't have to worry." He said as he gave Sana a hug.

We followed both Sasuke and Sana to a different part of the house. When we went inside the room was filled with parents and kids our ages. It is nice to know that I wont be the only person to put up with Sasuke.

We sat down at the table with the others. It wasn't long before the the food came out as well for us to eat.

"Tohru how have you been?" Asked a man with his left eye covered. I have seen a lot of weirdos in my life but I think he tops it. Mom looked over at the man that spoke to her.

"Oh I have been just fine. What about you Hitori? Has everything been ok with you and your job?" She asked. Mom seemed to not find anyone in this room strange at all.

Everyone was talking and they enjoyed talking to Mom and Dad. I think us kids made the right choice and told them it was time to move. It was easy to tell that they missed everyone here and that it was going to be good to see them.

"Oh Kyo remind me to give you the deed to the house and to have you sign so paper work." Akito said. When she said this all eyes where on my parents.

"Your moving? Where too?" Asked a young woman I think Dad said her name was Rin.

Mom and Dad wanted it to be a suprise for everyone but thanks to Akito it wont be. "We are moving into the old house." Dad said in his oh its no big deal voice.

"Wow that mean we can finish out fight. This should be interesting." Said a man in leather. Dad said he was a nut job and to stay away from him.

"Hatsuharu shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you." Dad said with as much control has he could.

"Please are you really going to start this you stupid Cat."Yuki said and then I knew that all hell was lose. Parents are so annoying what is wrong with normal parent.

"Why you little sissy boy Rat. I go over there and kick your ass." He said even louder. The other adults found this funny.

"Hey if you don't want to hang with them then come with us. We are going to the other room to eat while the adults act stupid." Said Sana. She was a sweet girl and her smile just made it better.

We left the room while the adults enjoyed their food and us children got the peace and quite.

"So you are Kyoko?" Sana asked. I nodded and then looked around to see where we were. 

"Sorry you must find it strange that I know your name." She said like it was a bad thing. I looked at her.

"No, its fine really. I am just wondering how you know it." I said so she wouldn't get upset. She looked at me with a look a lot of people give. The look that says really haven't you figured it out yet look.

"My brother Sasuke." She said and then opned a door to a different room. I stepped into the room. There he sat with my brothers. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I thought you two would never get here. Oh Kyoko please sit." He said and so I did as far away from him as possable. He frowned at me.

"So this is the girl that kicked your ass uh Sasuke?" Said a cut boy I didn't notice. He looked to be strong as well. The boy smiled at me. By the way he looked and acted this must be 's son.

"Yep I sure am. Kyoko. And you are?" I asked.

He looked at me and then gave me a smile. "My name is Ichiro Sohma. Oh and by the way has anyone ever told you that your pretty." He asked me. Sota looked at him with fire filled eyes that were born from anger.

I looked at him and then I saw it. Sasuke was getting angry. He was actually jealuse of Ichiro. But why he hates me. But before my brain could go further Ichiro spoke.

"So tell me Kyoko are you a black belt or are you still just a beginner?" He asked. I looked at him did he not get the memo.

"Ignore him, he just likes to hear himself talk." Sana was the one to speak. After all both Sasuke and Sota were speechless.

"Trust me if there is anyone I want to ignore it is your brother." I said as I was grabing something to eat. Everyone laughed.

Sasuke looked at Ichiro with anger in his eyes. Ichiro looked at him and smiled a smile I would never like to see on him ever again.

"So Sana, do you go to the public school here?" I wanted to see if I would know someone here that way I would be alone and not know anyone. Sana smiled and looked at what she was about to grab.

"No, I get to sick to stay at the school. Which really isn't fair I would love to go to school with Sasuke but my health is very pour." She said. I knew this was a topic that hurt. I remeber being little and not going to to school for months too.

"Oh, I understand." Was all I could say. If I would talk anymore about this I would lose my nerve.

"But it is ok. I make friends with lots of people. Thanks to my parents being involoved with school activties for Sasuke." She said with a smile. I knew that smile I myself had that same smile for months when I thought I was going to die.

As we contiued our meal a knock at the door disturbed us. A nice woman came in and asked us to go to our parents. We left and joined them.

"Aww... I told you it wouldn't take them long. Now please sit children." Akito asked us. We did what was asked of us. Akito opened her mouth to speak but it was like her voice just left. We all turned to where she stared.

"What is this a banquet and you didn't invite me? Akito didn't I rasie you better. I mean after all it is rude not to invite your mother." Said the woman with a look that made her look crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Akito said calmly. You could tell she was mad but doing her best to hide it.

"I just wanted to see if I could speak to my grandchildren. If I had known there was a party I would not have come." She said sweetly.

She was beautiful but you could tell that age was going to hit her harder then what it has now. I looked at Sasuke and Sana and their little sister Mia. They couldn't stand to look at her. Was she someone not worthy to them or was their a secret that even some Sohma's don't even know.

"Oh! Well hello Shigure,and Hitori. How are you too today? I hope Akito is being a good host to all of you here. I mean I understand she can be some what a pain and controling." SHe said with a laugh.

Sana was sitting next to me. I whispered in her ear. "Who is she excatly?" I said then looked in her eyes. Sana look like she didn't want to acknowledge the woman even excisted. Sana was about to say something when the woman came up behind us.

"Don't you know it is rude to whispere and act like people aren't here?" She asked. I could see anger in her eyes. She grabed my shoulder and pain shot right through it.

"Grandmother she was just asking who you were that's all. Please let her go." Sana said in a pleading tone. She looked from me to Sana. Surely her being a mother and a grandmother she would not harm a child.

"Sana, has your mother not taught you anything?" She said sweetly to her face. That was when her hand come into contact with my face. It stung for a moment then I sat up. Both Sana and Sasuke were crouching next to me. Sasuke checked my cheek. Sana was trying to make her grandmother stop her madness.

"Mother that is enough. Leave now." Akito spoke. She had athority and she showed it. The woman truned around and smiled. Then she walked up to Akito. That was when I saw both Hitori and Shigure standing next to Akito.

Akito's mother saw that this was a losing battle and then left. Before I knew it Hitori was examing me. I guess I also hit my head. I don't remember doing it. Which of course sent my parents on high alert.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope I made it more clear on who was talking. If not sorry I will keep workin on it. I hope that my spelling errors aren't that bad either. Thanks and please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two months later and a Question**

**Ok he is chapter six for you guys. So glad that you all are reviewing. Lets me know you all care about this story. Also I am going to put something in the story to give it a little twist. So hope you will enjoy that. Also I would like to say thank you to all of you for reading my story. Thanks! :)**

**Time skip. **

We moved to the new house a month after Akito's mother threw her fit. I didn't go back to the main house. It has been two months sense we got here and the boys love it. I just put up with it for my parents.

"Hey Angel what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Ichiro asked. When we moved in I swear he stocks me. Never leaves me along.

"If you must know I am going to the Student Council meetting." I tried to walk fast but he kept up. I stopped and turned around. "Why are you following me around? Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked and then made it clear I was leaving.

"Oh come on? Don't I keep you good company? I mean I am nice to you and help you out." Ichiro was like Sasuke but worse. I thought that I would hate Sasuke but these past two months Ichiro has made him look like an angel.

"Ichiro is there something you want cause if so will you just come out and say it? I am sick of your games." I said to his face. I was late for my meeting thanks to him.

"Will you go out with me?" I was not expecting that. I looked dumb founded.

I looked at him and I saw that he meant it. He really wanted to go out with me. But why of all people to like me it had to be him? I didn't know how to answer. I just stared at him and then Sasuke came up the street.

"So are you going to answer or just pretend that it never happened?" Ichiro was really wanting an answer. Sasuke was right next to him.

"Hey we are going to be late to the meeting. Is it ok if I steal her? I mean we have to be at that meeting." He said. Sasuke always took school seriously. It was the one place he didn't make himself look like a total jerk.

"Yeah as soon as Kyoko answers my question." Ichiro was dead set on getting an answer.

Why shouldn't I date him? He is nice sometimes, and he does help me around the school and it's not like there are any other guys asking me out. So why shouldn't I date him? I have a right to be happy with a guy too.

"Sure." I said then looked at Sasuke. "We better get going before we are too late." I said with a nice smile.

We made it inside the school before Sasuke decided to speak to me. "What was that all about?" He asked me.

I truned to look at him. For a moment I didn't catch on then I realized that he was going to wonder what I was talking to Ichiro about.

"Oh Ichiro asked me to be is girlfriend." I put my shoes away ans then headed to the Student Council room.

Sasuke was right behinde me. He was quite for a moment. "Wait he asked you out?" He said to make sure he heard me right. We were infront of the door when I turned to face him.

"Yes what is wrong with that? Don't I have a right to date? Or are you now going to tell me what to do?" I was tired of his games.

Sasuke looked at me then he turned to open the door. His mood swings were worse then me when I am on my period.

**Ok here is a short chapter. I hope it is good. Please enjoy it and if ya want to leave a review. Thanks. And I am loving the reviews. If two people or more could be so kind as to review to make ten reviews I would be very happy. Then I will know the curse of the nines are over, and that my story is really good. Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets**

**So last chapter was short I wanted it to be longer but then things change in my head when my one year old nephew decided that it was ok to press buttons on my computer and mess up my story. So then I change it. So if you had a problem then talk to my nephew not me.**

**Also I know I usually have a story up by now but my nephew was needing to walk so I had to help. The adorable ness comes first. :) Got to love them little buggers. :)**

I went through the whole day of getting looks from both Sasuke and Sota. I knew Sasuke would tell but I didn't think Sota would care. I mean he has never acted like an older brother unless he wants to pick on me.

Lunch time was when I had enough of the drama. I walked over to their table and sat with them. It wasn't too long I realized that they redirected their looks to something else. I turned my head the same way Sota was facing and saw Ichiro.

I turned back to face them. "Ok what the hell is wrong with you two?" I was sick of them more then when Dad decided the best way to release his anger that he made for Ren when she slaped me was to beat the hell out of Shigure. It took most of the people in the room to grab a hold of him and pull him off of Shigure.

"Kyoko, is it true?" Sota asked me. If someone who didn't get the news would not understand but with me an Sota being bonded through our twin thing I knew what he meant and I knew where it was going.

I sighed. This was just to much for me. What did I do to deserve this? "Sota what is wrong with me being in a relationship?" I looked at my brother like I was a little sister that needed help.

Sota looked at the table. Sasuke was the one to speak. "Everything!" Me and Sota turned to see him. "I mean come on Kyoko he is rude and shows off half the time. Everything he does is to impress all the girls." Sasuke was trying very hard to keep his cool.

"So what you are saying is he is just like you? Wow Sasuke if I didn't think you could be that low." I stood up and walked away. Sasuke was treating me worse then ever.

School went by quickly. I was happy when the last bell rang. Time to go home. I wanted to be the one to tell Mom and Dad that I decided to start dating not Sota. I mean I am the one in a relationship. When I got home Mom and Dad were in the kitchen.

"I'm home." I said as I made my way to the kitchen. The whole way home I was thinking of different saneros of how this could go. I am a little nervouse but what is the worse that could happen? Dad might get a little angry but other then that what?

I made it to the kitchen door when I heard my parents talking.

"Kyo we have had this disscution before. If they want to date let them. I mean it's not like they keeps secrets from us. Trust them and they will trust you." Mom was always trying to make Dad see things the way we do.

Dad must have been thinking cause it took a while to respond. "Fine Sota can date but Kyoko is out of the doesn't need to be involoved with any boys right now." He said. I knew when my father joked and I knew when he meant it. This was one of those if she does date the boy will die.

I waited out side the room for a few more moments then my mother spoke. "What will you do if she does want to date?" She was challenging my Dad. Which usually showed my Dad that he was being a total jerk.

"Tohru this is one thing I wont allow. She is not allowed to date until I say so!" He never yelled at my mother before. I was really scared.

I went to my room. What am I going to do? I can't tell them about Ichiro. But Sota will. What am I going to do?

I stayed upstaires until supper. When I made it down there of course my nightmare would be there. Why doesn't he just move in? Make things eaiser on him and me.

"Oh sweetie I didn't know you were home." Mom didn't know I knew about the disagreement.

"Yeah I went straight to bed. I wasn't feeling good." I told her. Dad was eyeing me and then stood up. He was the one that usually checked for fevers. Mom usually flipped out.

"I don't think I have a fever Dad." I said but of course he never listened. He put his hand to my forehead and then droped it.

I looked at him. "Bed now." Was all he said. He went to go back to sit down. I went to my room where I would wait to get my soup. Leek's why of all things did that have to help someone that was sick. Sota was disgusting when he eats them.

There was a knock twenty minutes came in with a plater. I wanted to throw something at him but I had nothing and I didn't have the energy.

"Here's some soup." He said sitting it on my side table. He looked at me and then he tried to smile. But for some odd reason a smile couldn't come to his face. He turn to leave. I was going to say something but then he turned around.

"We wont tell your dad about Ichiro. But sooner or later you will have too." Sasuke left after that.

Sasuke was right. I had to tell my parents but I didn't know how. My father wants to kill any boy that thinks about me that way. My father always over reacts. But Ichiro's father and my father get along pretty well. I think. I hate keeping secrets but what am I to do?

**Ok here is chapter seven and complete. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please could someone be so kind as to give a review so I have ten reviews on this story and then I don't have to look at all nines anymore. Please and thank you! Will try to update soon. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**True story**

**Ok Chapter Eight! I am super happy that I have made it this far. Hope it's good. And thanks to those who have given me the reviews to help me. A special thanks goes to both FullmetalFan16, and Ryun L. T. Park . You guys are a big help to this story. FullmetalFan16 thanks for your reviews. I love them they put my spirits high when I think I did bad. And thanks Ryun L. T. Park for the messaging, that was a huge help. Thanks so much!**

I went to bed early. The weekend started but I was really drained form everything. But instead of sleeping in I woke up early and then decided a shower would be good for me. So I left my room and went to the bathroom.

The hot water on my back felt like bliss. My lungs were clear with the help of the steem. This was one of the moments where I haven't felt rested for a long time. The soap in my hair felt realxing as well. If I didn't have to leave I would stay put forever. As I was washing my hair I heard the door open.

I truned the water off when the soap was out. I hated Sota when he decided that he can just walk in when ever he wanted just because I am his sister. I grabed my towel.

"Sota I swear of Tomoya starts walking in..." I lost my voice. "What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" I said as I threw my bottle of shampoo at him. "You perve. GET OUT!"

"Ouch! That hurts Kyoko!" Sasuke said as if nothing was wrong with the situation. I got even angrier. I was looking for something else to throw at him.

"Hey Kyoko has anyone ever told you that you look good in a towel while wet?" He said then walked out. I was so angry.

I walked back to my room making sure Sasuke wasn't standing outside waiting for me. I made it to my room and then I got dressed. And went down staires.

"Morning Mom." I said as I was grabing the milk. Mom didn't answer. I truned and she wasn't there. "Mom?" This was so not right. I came in the same time I always do. Where is she?

I went to mom and dad's room and knocked on the door. "Dad!" After about two seconds I went back to the kitchen. Where did they go? Oh well that means I am stuck with boys all day. This is ganna suck.

I cooked breakfest for everyone. Then Sasuke and Sota came down. I set breakfest down and we started eating.

"Hey sis, I know you love to cook but why did you cook so much?" Sota was complaining about my cooking.

"Sota where is Tomoya? I am sure he is hungry." I said as I fixed him and Sasuke another plate. They both looked at me like this should be an easy answer.

Then Sasuke epmtyed his mouth. "Oh you were asleep. They took Tomoya to the emergencie room. He was really sick." Sasuke said as if nothing was wrong with that.

"What! Why didn't someone wake me up?" This made me feel like I was a bad sister. I no one has never kept a secret like this from me. I felt like crying. I always act like the big sister that I need to be. So why didn't someone tell me.

"We were going to wake you up but then you started mumbling and then we found that your fever hadn't gone away so we let you sleep." He said as if he actually cared.

I was worried about Tomoya but I couldn't show it. Not to both Sota and Sasuke. Sickness was something I hated. I wish there was no such thing as sickness or diseases. I wish God never thought of them.

I cleaned up the table and then I went to the kitchen. I washed the dishes and then I dryed them and put them away. It took all I had not to lose it. I was worring but then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. It took a second for someone to answer.

"Kyoko? Hi it's Dad. Me and your mom are going to stay here at the hospital. Tomoya isn't doing very well. Well do you think you could bring us clothes?" Dad's voice told me he didn't sleep at all. I knew this was bad.

"Yeah I will send Sota with your stuff." I said sweetly. On the other end I heard dad sigh. "Kyoko I know you hate hospital's but Tomoya wants to see you." He said. I didn't know what to say. How could Dad ask me to go there of all places. Why would he ask me to go there.

"Umm..." I said but I was cut off. "I have to go Kyoko at least try to come see him." He said and then got off.

I put the phone back. I finished cleaning the stove. Then got what both mom and dad need for a couple of nights. I knew the hospital had showers there and that they would be in Tomoya's room at night. After I did that I called Sota down. It took both him and Sasuke ten minutes to get down here.

"Yeah what you want?" Sota said. He and Sasuke were both trying to go back to sleep. I frowned.

"Need you to run this to the hospital please." I said. I knew Sota would do it.

It was something we both understood. He felt my pain when I was in the hospital. Even though he didn't suffer like me he felt what I felt, and that hurt him. I was his baby sister. Tomoya wasn't even born yet. But for some reason the night I went to the hospital was the night Sota went in and told mom and dad I wasn't breathing. Mom and dad brushed if off. Until my friends mom called and told my parents we were on our way to the hospital cause I couldn't breath.

That was the night the doctors told my parent's that I had leukimeia. That the odd's of my survival were low. I was at stage four. I wouldn't make it another two weeks. My mother cried and my father was scared to look at my little body. When they told me what was going to happen and when they suggested that I get chemotherapy. I told them no I would fight it without the help of medicine.

That night I told them that I was going to be strong like the Cat in the Zodiac story. I was going to make them see I was a fighter and that I would win. It took me three years to become cancer free. I faught and everytime my parents doubted me I fought harder. I was going to show everyone that I could do it.

"Ok will do. See ya later. Oh by the way Sasuke will be staying with us. That way I know you are safe and that I can sleep without worry." He told me. I knew Sota hated when it was just us two. It made him worry so much.

"Ok. Be careful you guys. What do you want for lunch?" I asked hoping they had an idea.

"Oh can we have dumplings and rice?" Sasuke asked. Come to think of it this is the first time Sasuke has had my cooking. I smiled a real smile at him.

"Dumplings and rice it is." I said as I truned to the kitchen to get the shopping list to get everything done.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the store. I felt normal doing this again. When we moved here Mom did everything.

**Boy's chat**

"Count yourself lucky. My sister doesn't give that smile much to anyone and she sure's to hell never asks for suggestions on meals." Tomoya said. He was telling the truth about Kyoko I could tell.

"What is her story anyway? I mean why isn't she here with us?" I asked. I knew a lot about them, but when it came to Kyoko it was a secret. I knew very little of her.

Sota looked at me. I knew that he wanted to talk but something was holding him back. Like he wasn't allowed to talk. I wasn't going to push for answers, but I want to understand her better.

"You can't tell Kyoko or my parent's that I told you. Got that?" Sota was being serious. I nodded to show that I knew to keep quite and not say a word to anyone.

"Kyoko suffered from leukimeia for three years when we were both five years old. She told my parent's that she would beat it with out the medication and everything. And she did. But she hates hosptials. They scare her, I mean she lived in one for almost three years. It was hard on her. But no matter what she always kept a smile on her face, that is what told my dad she was strong like the cat from the zodiac story." Sota said with proundness in his voice. He didn't see Kyoko as a pain he saw her as a hero. He takes a lot of courage to do what Kyoko did. She should be everybody's hero.

"Sota trust me I wont tell anyone about this. I would never want to hurt you or Kyoko." I couldn't believe that she lived with this. Is that why she got into martial arts was to show that she was able to do things?

We made it to the hospital. We weren't able to see Tomoya he was asleep so we left. We thought it be best. Kyo was a little upset that Kyoko didn't come. But in the end he told us to tell her that they loved her and that they would be home soon.

"Hey i's still a little early why don't we go find Kyoko and we can help her." I thought this would make Sota happy and I was right. He was all for finding her and helping her out.

I hope that when I see Kyoko I get that smile again. That smile that tell's me the true story.

**Here it is! Hope it's good. Tell me what ya think. Sorry I didn't update soon. I decided that watching Fruits Basket and readin it was more important. But I made it. Also I would like to say Happy Father's Day. Cause it is also thanks to my Dad that I am just now finishin the story for ya'll. Well enjoy and I will try to update soon. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lipstick and fist Kiss**

**Ok so here is chapter nine. Oh by the way if those of you who read and review my story see a review that I put it really isn't me. My friend how loves Fruits Basket wanted to read my story and she was on my compter and decided to review well she didn't log me out and everything and so that is why my name is on a review. It was very confusing when I saw that I had reviewed. She thought it was funny when I couldn't figure it out. Oh well. Here is cahpter nine. Enjoy!**

I was walking home when I saw Ichiro. He was coming out of the coffee shop.

"Well hello there. How are you?" He said to me as he put his arm around my shoulder. It felt strange having someone do this with me.

"Hi, and I am fine. Just finished shopping." I said with a half smile. I couldn't give him the one I gave to Sasuke.

"Cool. What did you get?" He was just making talk I could tell. So I decided to change topic.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as we continued on our way. I knew it was more then coffee that brought him here.

He turned his head to face me and then smiled. "I was on my way to see you." He said to me. I tried to smile back but I couldn't do it. I wanted to but that was before I saw the lipstick on his collar.

"What's that?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if I was angry or upset. I didn't think he would to this to me already.

"Oh I borrowed this shirt form a friend." He said. "I didn't see that or I would have found a different shirt." He said sweetly. Was he telling the truth? When I was going to speak his cell went off.

"Hang on one sec ok?" He told me. "Hello? Oh hey man yeah sorry bout that. I think your Mom took mine so I borrowed one of yours. Yeah well the problem is it has lipstick and if I had known that..." He paused his friend was speaking to him. "Yeah will do. Ok bye." He said and he put his phone away.

His friend called I guess that means it was the truth. I felt bad for not trusting him. Am I really the kind of girl that gets mad when her boyfriend is wearing a friends shirt and it was really his friends fault for the lipstick.

"I'm sorry." I told him. I felt bad for thinking he was the type of person. He hugged me and then tilted my head up to look him in the eye.

"Hey don't worry about it. I understand. Ok no worries." He said. Then he smiled again. He moved a little closer to my face so are lips were alined but I moved away. I'm not ready for that yet.

"Sorry I'm ust not ready yet." I told him. I didn't think after one day of being together I should kiss him. He sighed and then smiled.

"It's ok. Like I said I understand. Ok. I need to get back home. See you later." He said and then he walked away.

I walked home and after that moment the only thing on my mind was dinner.

**Ok here it is. I like it, but do you? Let me know. Also this is a short chapter and it took me like twenty minutes to write it. New record. Ok enjoy! :) Also I will have a poll up please go and vote. Thanks! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back Home**

**Alright here it is. Chapter ten! Thanks again to all of you!**

Tomoya was home three day's later. The doctor said that he had an infection in his liver and that the medicine would do the trick.

I felt bad not seeing my brother while he was in the hospital but I just couldn't think of going. That hurt me the most more then anything. But I spoke to Tomoya and he understood. He wasn't born yet and we don't talk about it all that much but he knows what I had to go through.

Sasuke stayed with Sota and I until our parents and Tomoya came home. During those three days I bearly spoke to him or Sota. I only wanted to know what they wanted for dinner. Sad really but there wasn't much to talk about.

"Hey Kyoko how is Tomoya?" Ichiro asked. I turned around in my seat and saw that he had a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Good. Mom and Dad are keeping him home for a couple of days. But he is getting back to his old self." I said. Ichiro only nodded like he pretended to listen. That stung.

I decided that to pay back Sasuke for staying with me and Sota was to take him to get coffee. But I needed to find him before it was too late.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. I had never wanted anything to do with him, but he was there for both me and Sota. It is the least I can do. I ran to him so I could talk to him.

"Yeah? Is everything ok?" He said with concern. I smiled and shook my head.

"No I just wanted to treat you to coffee for staying with me and Sota. Please?" I asked. I really wanted to do it. I smiled at him, and it was a real smile. It felt good on my lips, knowing I could do that.

"Sorry but I think your boyfriend doesn't like the idea." He said looking over my shoulder. I turned and there Ichiro was glaring at Sasuke. I truned back to him.

"I'm sure if I explain to him he will understand." I said I was going to go talk to Ichiro but Sasuke still told me no. I wanted to cry. It was like I wasn't worth being his friend.

"I will see you tomorrow morning at the meeting. See ya Kyoko." He said and walked away. I stood there for a little bit then I went to go see Ichiro. He still looked mad, but why was he mad?

"What was that about?" He asked me, as he put his arm around me. I looked at him then answered.

"Oh Sasuke stayed with me and Sota while Tomoya was in the hospital. So I wanted to thank him." I said sweetly. Ichiro still looked angry. Like he hated Sasuke. 

"Oh..." He put on an evil smile one I hate. "Are you sure he was doing that to be nice and not to get something out of it?" He said and sounded pissed off.

I stopped walking. I looked at his back and then I took in his mood. He thought that Sasuke had a thing for me and that I would do something with him. Ichiro is acting like I did a couple of days ago. I didn't like it. Sasuke was my friend nothing more and nothing less.

There wasn't much talking when we were walking. I wouldn't let him wrap his arm around me. He was going to the dojo and outside was my father and his. My dad looked at me and then smiled. How could I have kept my realtionship a secret? If it had been anyone else I am sure I would have told them. Did Dad scare me that much that night?

Ichiro started going to his lesson. "Wait for me after my training?" He asked me. I nodded and walked to my Dad.

"Hello Mr. Hatsuharu." He seemed nicer after the dinner at the main house. "Can I borrow my Dad?" I asked him, I needed to tell him about me and Ichiro.

"Sure I was just going to leave. See you soon Kyo." He said and walked off.

"So what's bugging you Kyoko?" He asked. Dad always knew when something was on our minds that's what made him special to me. He knew his children unlike most parents.

"Dad the night you and Mom were in the kitchen disscussing us dating. I was going to tell you but after you yelling I got scared. And then Mom's words came back how you have to trust us for us to trust you. Daddy I trust you and you are always there for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was dating someone. Please don't be mad at me." I said as I started to cry. This was one of those moments I was like my mom.

Dad didn't yell or punch something. He took me in his arms and hugged me. "Kyoko Mom was right you are old enough and that if I trust you, you will trust me. I am sorry I scared you. But I have one question. Who is he? Is it Sasuke?" He said. Dad seen nothing wrong with Sasuke.

"No Dad it's not Sasuke it's Ichiro." I told him. Dad smile grew just a little bit smaller but there was still a smile.

"Well I would have perfered Sasuke but I guess Ichiro is ok." Dad hugged me again and smiled. He understands more then he thought. I'm glad.

I waited for Ichiro to get out of training. I worked at the dojo so I got off about and hour before his training and then I see my Grandfather and visit.

"Hey how was training?" I asked him. He came over and smiled.

"It was great. I think I might be getting the last stage to my black belt here soon." He said. Across the way I could see Sota and Sasuke and Sana talking. Sasuke saw me and smiled. But if Ichiro saw me smile he would go off on Sasuke. So I truned back to Ichiro. Then before I truned back Sota waved me over.

"Hang on a second my brother wants me." I said. But Ichiro stopped me. "Can't he wait. I mean I want to see you too. You live with him. Come on stay another minute longer." He tried to plead.

"Ichiro it will only take a minute. Then I will be back and then you can have me a little bit longer." I said with a small smile.

I walked over to them. Sota was mad along with Sasuke. "What?" Was all I could think of to ask.

"He really tried to keep you to himself didn't he?" I laughed. My brother was so weird sometimes he loved to share me and others he didn't.

"Oh Sota what do you need?" I asked trying to hid the giggling. He was truly funny at times.

"It was me that wanted you. I am having a sleepover and I was wanting to know if you would like to come?" She asked me. Me and Sana love talking we call almost everyday. I nodded.

"I would love too. But I have to ask my parents." I told her. Sota shook his head.

"Akito already asked Dad when she and Shigure dropped off Sana to see Sasuke." Sota said. Sana smiled. "Also Sasuke usually watches the movies with us, is that ok?" She asked. I smiled I didn't care.

"Sounds good. What time?" I asked. Sana told me to be there at six-thirty. That way we cound eat dinner and then start the movies.

I walked back to Ichiro. He acted like he had been waiting for ages. He kicked off from the wall and walked straight to me.

"What was that about?" He asked me. I looked at him then back at Sana.

"Oh Sana is having a sleepover tonight and she asked me to come. She said seeings as it is a holiday. We could stay up late and watch movies. So I told her I would go." I told him. He was the one to stop this time.

"What about us hanging together?" He said. He had me pinned up against a wall. I felt closed in and scared.

"Ichiro get off of me. I have friends too you know. And I spend time with you most of my days." I told him. This was another side of Ichiro I have never seen before. I hated seeing this in Ichiro. He acts like he can't trust me.

"If you were really my girlfriend you would have kissed me and rejected Sana. Not ignore me and run off to be with Sasuke!" He yelled at me. I wanted to walk but he closed me off.

"Ichiro move your arm or I will move it for you." I told him. Ichiro had never seen me do martial arts and I wanted it to stay that way. But looking back we have only been together for a couple of weeks and everytime we are together it is all about him. Never wants to know about me. And when he gets his phone calls and has to leave cause a friend needs him he never take me with him.

"Oh sweetheart you think you can beat me. Please." He told me as he tried to move his hand up my skirt. He was crossing the line.

I grabed his hand and twisted it around to where his whole body went with it. Then I shoved him into a wall. I ran after that.

I found a place that was quite and he wouldn't find me. I didn't want to go see Sana and I didn' t want to go home. He could easily go to either place. It was seven I should have been there by now. It didn't phase me when it started raining. I could careless.

"Hey if you don't show up soon my Mom will call and wonder where you are?" Sasuke said as he help and umbrilla. He smiled and held out his hand. I tried to hide my tears and then I grabed his hand and then he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" He asked me as I cried into his chest. I never realized until the night I lost it over Tomoya being sick and in the hospital, and he came into my room and held me that night too that he was more of a man then Ichiro would ever be.

"I have to go home and get my stuff." I told him. He smiled and showed me my bag of stuff for the night. There was a note in the poket.

"Kyoko you need to make sure you stay safe. Told Mom you wanted to go hang for a bit and you sent a list of things you needed and asked me to pack. Be careful you are my only little sister. I don't want to get kicked out of the dojo because of Ichiro. Love you, Sota."

I wanted to cry again. Sota was always there for me. "We need to get going. I am already late. I hope Sana isn't mad." I said.

Then I realized Sasuke was holding my hand and I didn't turn away. Then I ralized I was never home not until something came into my life that made this place my home. Sasuke was my home and he would always be there for me. I tighed the grip on his hand and leaned against him the whole way to the main house.

Standing out side the gate. Sasuke pulled my hand backand it yanked me back to his chest. He looked into my eyes, and I could tell he sees me for me and not just a toy.

"Welcome back home." He said and then placed a kiss on my lips. My first kiss. That night I had more fun then anything.

I went home and Sasuke helped me tell my Father what happened between me and Ichiro. When Ichiro's father found out. It was boarding school of only boys that he was sent too. I would only have to ut up with him when he visits. If he ever does.

My life got easier when me and Sasuke started dating. He was sweet. Sota was a little upset that his best friend was dating his little sister but he got over. In the end everything seemed a lot better. Not only did my parents get to come back home so did I.

**Finished! Tell me what you thank of my story. Yes last chapter and it makes me want to cry. :( I love and hate when a story comes to an end but oh well. So if any of you have suggestions of another story let me know. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and support.**


End file.
